1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for line trimmers. Specifically, the invention relates to devices which can be attached to line trimmers in order to allow them to be used as line edgers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Line edgers and line trimmers have been known and used for for years with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,299 and 3,859,776 being illustrative thereof. Devices have also been provided which have the capability of being used as either a line edger or a line trimmer. However, prior conversion systems have been incorporated in the device at the time of manufacture and were purchased along with the device. No consideration was given to a person who bought a line trimmer and later found that he had need also for a line edger. The only recourse available in such a situation was to buy a second tool, namely, a line edger.
Typical conversion systems in the past are illustrated by such devices as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,184 to Beuerle. This device has the necessary features for conversion from an edger to a trimmer incorporated directly into the head of the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,481 to Mattson et al is another example of such a device. Here the adjustable mounting between the motor housing and the guide handle comprises a pair of collar members where one collar is an integral portion of the rear of the housing. Again such a device is not amenable for use with a machine which is not designed with a dual purpose in mind. A final example of a standard convertible type device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,199 to Lay. Here again it is obvious that structure must be incorporated in the handle and head of the device at the time of manufacture in order to allow for the conversion to take place. As with the other devices, the motor is turned with respect to the handle and the wheels.